Mother and Daughter
by Panra
Summary: Vitani finds out her mother is not Zira but her father is Scar. Warning two years old, grammer mistakes


Disclaimer: Vitani, Nala, Kiara, and all the other characters from the lion king one and two are products of the Walt Disney company. I don't own them. I just created the name Nela who is based on the Disney character Vitani.  
  
Mother and Daughter  
  
  
Kiara woke up. It was still night. Beside her was Kovu, he had come to like this section of the cave. She smiled to her self, just two days ago he was an enemy to her father. His sister, Vitani, was an outlander. But it wasn't that way any more. Vitani had become her best friend. They had so much in common, as if they were sisters or something.  
Nala who was outside, looked at the sky. "Mufasa, I know we weren't ... well close. But Simba told me talking to you makes him feel better, so I'm trying it. I can't believe how wonderful she has turned out. I feel horrible that she don't remember her real family. Vitani, much better name than I gave her. Where in the heck did we think of the name Nela? Even if she was raised by Zira, I feel like some part of her still remembers that I'm her mother?," Nala asked the stars. No one answered. "Well, thanks for listening anyway," Nala said. She headed for the cave.  
  
"Nala? Tell her," a voice said. Nala jerked around. What?   
  
"Kay," Nala said. She then ran into the cave, more afraid then anything.  
  
*Flashback*  
A little cub ran out of a cave. Barley old enough to venture out in the pride lands. A lioness came out of the cave laid beside her. Her coat was a little more tan then the cub's. She was also pregnant. "Mommy!," the cub yelled. The lioness smiled.  
  
"Be careful Nela, we don't want you to get hurt," the lioness said.   
  
"I won't get hurt. I'm the strongest lioness arounwd here!," Nela yelled.  
  
"Yes you are, you're just like your daddy," the lioness said.  
  
"Do you think the new bavy is going to like me?," Nela asked.  
  
"Of course she well! What makes you think she wouldn't?," the lioness asked.  
  
"Nuka said bavy's hate every one," Nela said.  
  
"No they don't, do you hate me and your father?," the lioness asked.  
  
"No!!!," Nela said.  
  
"Nala!! I need your help," a voice yelled.  
  
"Got to go darling," Nala said.  
  
"Hey Vit, watch ya doing?," a cub asked when he came out from behind a rock.  
  
"My name is Nela, not Vitani!!!," Nela called.  
  
"Vitani is the name I gave you. You're my friend," the cub said.   
  
"What ever Nuka, where did you think of thabt name anybway?," Nela asked.  
  
"It's tough, unlike Nela," Nuka said.  
  
"Don't make fun of my mane Nuka!," Nela said.  
  
"You don't have a mane," Nuka corrected her.  
  
"I do have a mane, see!," Nela said rubbing her head which had bangs.  
  
"Vit, that's just bangs. You're not going to have a mane," Nuka told her.  
  
"NUKA," a lioness said. A pregnant lioness came towards the cubs.  
  
"Yes mother?," Nuka said.  
  
"Why didn't you bring Nela to the cave. I was waiting," the lioness said. Nuka couldn't answer.  
  
"Hi Ms. Bira," Nela asked. (If you haven't noticed Nela is a baby and stutter's words. Bira is Zira).  
  
"Hello, are you ready?," Zira asked.  
  
"Yes, but mama said I am not supposed to tawk avout Scar," Nela said.  
  
"It's okay, Scar was a great king," Zira said.  
  
"Even better then daddy?," Nela asked.  
  
"Well Scar had more experience then your father. Keep in mind you were born only a few months after Simba became king ," Zira told her.  
  
"Well I guess Scar isn't that bad," Nela said. She went off with.   
*End Flashback*  
  
Vitani woke up from her nightmare. What happened? Who is Nela? Why did Nala say she was my mother? Mother is dead, she killed herself. My mother is Zira, not Nala. Vitani got up. She had to get a drink. The waterhole was disserted. She looked in the water. Her eyes widen. She just noticed how many features she had that were her mothers. None. More of her features were like Nala's.  
"Are you okay?," a voice asked. Vitani turned around. Nala had followed her hear.   
  
"Yeah, I just had a nightmare. Scared me a little," Vitani said.  
  
"Some are very scary, some are just sad. I get more of the sad ones," Nala sad.  
  
"It was my first nightmare in years, the last time I had one was right after Simba excelled us," Vitani said.  
  
"I had lots around that time," Nala said.  
  
"Why?," Vitani asked.  
  
"Well, I lost my daughter to the Outlands. Simba really didn't know her, she was Scar's cub. Even though I didn't love him. When I found out I was going to have a cub I ran away. When I was looking for food and shelter I deiced to find help for the Pride lands. There I found Simba. I told him everything, even how Scar was king and I was pregnant. I explained how all of us were forced to give birth to new cubs, even his mother. This made Simba mad. A few days after Simba took his place as king, I gave birth to Nela. Simba acted like her father, but felt bad that he didn't know her," Nala told Vitani.  
  
"Nala, I'm just going to go out and ask. Am I your daughter?," Vitani said.  
  
"Technically, you are my daughter Nela. You're not related to Kovu, Nuka, or Zira. You just grew up believing they were your family. If you hadn't been sent to the Outlands, you would be the next queen. But since you were, Kiara is the next queen. Plus she is Simba's biological daughter," Nala told her daughter.  
  
"It's all so weird, I always thought Kovu was my brother. Now he's just my real sister's boyfriend," Vitani said.  
  
"Husband, actually. I heard Kovu propose yesterday morning," Nala said," So actually he's your brother-in-law," she finished.  
  
"Well, I most say I'm going to have to get adjust to you being my mother and all," Vitani commented.  
  
"Well if you want I well continue to call you Vitani," Nala told her.  
  
"That's okay. I'm kinda starting to like Nela," Vitani said with a smile. Nala put her paw on Vitani's shoulder.  
  
"I've missed you," Nala said.  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
